1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adhesive tape pen, and in particular, to a combination of an adhesive and a pen, which has the convenience of writing together with using of the adhesive tape and is stationery without wasting space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pen is essential stationery in the daily life. A pen is always provided with a clip for holding the pen on the pocket of the user so that the user can carry the pen and use it at any time. Other small stationery such as, an adhesive tape, gem clip, rubber eraser and the like may be used sometime, however, due to their small size, they might be lost and lead to trouble as no stationery can be used when the user wants to use them. Accordingly, it is desirable to combine common stationery with a pen such that, when the user writes, other stationery can be used at hand, too.
Further, under the trend of the modem society, articles brought along is desirably to be lighter and more delicate to meet the requirement of convenience and multiple function as well as to have a fashionable design. In view of the foregoing, the inventor aims to improve and innovate, and, after an intensive and persistent study, develops successfully the adhesive tape pen of the invention.